Tattered Teddy
by Ordonian-hero
Summary: Ilia's mother is pregnant with a child, however there is complications in the birthing of this child and what happens next would change the life of a village, and family forever.


Tattered teddy  
Genre: dark/sadness

Authors notes: A story about Ilia, from the legend of Zelda series Twilight princess, explain what happened to her mother. its a rather depressing story, but it explains why her mother is unknown. I got inspired to write this after seeing a Tv show episode where this young mother to be give birth to a child however ends up dying because child labor.

The people of Ordon Village were use to the cycle of life and death in their village. People died from common things, such as illness, child birth issues, and accidents. However, it was all rare. Everyone in the village were well. Also everyone was very excited about the birth of a new child soon to be born that cold January. Ilia, as six at the time was so excited about the idea of being a big sister to either a boy or girl. Her mother a strong, yet beautiful woman. Her eyes were like her own. Ilia's father was hoping for an son to father into passable a next Mayor of Ordon. Ilia's Mother would be happy for whatever it was to be. The women in the village all seemed to help out. This just was how this village was. they treated everyone like a huge family. So if children needed watching, one of the other villagers would reach out to help. If there was a need of fixing something. The men were willing to help out. The day Ilia's mother started feeling contractions. Ilia, was shuttled over to Uli and Rusl's place. Uli was going to help Her mother out. There were no doctors for miles around, however since the women all have been able to to do well with helping with child birth, they never worried. If there was worry, they would call for the doctor, who was far off in another province.  
The men were not permitted within the actual birthing, just because it was considered a bad Oman. So Rusl had no issue with taking care of watching Ilia while his wife went out to help with the birth of the soon to be addition to Odon. Seven year old Link had just woken up, when he heard voices in the kitchen. Link got dressed quickly, as he came down to where he saw Mayor Bo and Ilia. Link Greeted them both. He was a very soft spoken child, but he wore a beaming smile. Ilia hugged Link. Nearly in a tackle kind of way. Mayor Bo and Rusl let out broad laughs. "well I must go head back, I am sure you can handle my daughter." spoke Mayor Bo. Rusl smiled and nodded. "I am sure Link will be doing all the entertaining. With that Mayor Bo ruffled Link's all ready bed head. Ilia let out a soft giggle. he held on to her rabbit like doll in her arms. Mayor Bo left, though he was not going to be allowed to be in the same room as his wife. he was going to stick in his study till things got more.  
Link and Ilia, played all afternoon, to the point Ilia got tired. Rusl was busy in his study reading up on some work. Ilia let out a yawn. "maybe you so sleep. so you have energy to see the new born." Link was excited for Ilia. Though Uli was presumed to be pregnant herself, he had never thought of what it must feel to have a new born come into the family. Ilia, however tired, went on talking, "I think if it is a girl, they should name her Lilly. and if it was a Boy I would hope it would be named Teddy." Though she would have no say in the naming of the child. it would be up to her mother and Father. However she fancied the names. Just typical of a six-year old. Link being a year older then Ilia, just laughed. Ilia made a hurt face. thinking he was laughing at her. "It's not funny Li." she threw the rabbit at him, calling him the nickname she had for him. He shook his head and gently handed back her doll. "I wasn't laughing at you." He spoke softly. The frown on her face didn't go away, she just crossed her arms. Rusl peeked around the door to see what was going on, seeing Link's hand out with her doll, and Ilia's arms crossed. He heard the whole conversation. He chuckled softly. "I think those are lovely named Ilia." he spoke from the study. Both the children looked toward that direction. Link smiled. "see even Rus agrees with me." barked Ilia. Link Looked down to the ground feeling like he over stepped something.  
Though he didn't mean to laugh as a way to make fun of her. he thought it was funny how girls always seem to know what to name things. He had the hardest time naming anything. "I wasn't laughing at that." a sadness wore on his face. "then what were you laughing at?" asked Ilia. She saw her friend was hurt by her outburst. "well I can't name anything I ever get. You always know the right names for things." He spoke even more quietly. Ilia, then tackled hug him from the floor, as to which they were sitting upon. "that's okay. if we were to have children. We could name this the most interesting names." Link Just smiled at this. Though he highly doubt the two of them even were going to get to be husband and wife...it was a cute though I guess girls thought of. Link was more interested in adventures, being around animals and sword battles then he was settling down. Not to add they were way too young to be thinking these things. Ilia let out another yawn. She then rested beside Link. As soon as she had closed her eyes, she had fallen into asleep. Link took a blanket from the couch and just tenderly draped it around her. It was mid afternoon. Rusl came out of the study and stared over at the children. He watched at Link was tucking her in. Link turned his head toward Rusl. Rusl just smiled and stretched his arms out. "well I think a nap sounds good about now. why don't you get some rest young lad. I am sure I will wake you both when we know the news. any moment now we should know.  
Mean while over At The Mayor House Ilia's mother had gone into full labor. Many of the Village women were running about the house trying to help her feel as comfortable as possible doing the times where the pain of the contractions were getting worst. Mayor Bo could hear his wife screams in agony. He felt so helpless that there was nothing to help his wife feel better. he just prayed to the Goddesses. Ilia's mother was of Hylian bloodline. She was a strong woman. Nothing could bring her down. Even in her weak moments. that is what he loved so much about her. She had gone through one birth with Ilia, so he never thought this would be any different. However many of the women who were in the room with her noticed a slight change. They were unsure whether they should concern Bo about it. As Bo looked down at the paper, hearing his wife let out another whimper, his hand just brushed over his head. and then down his face out of nervousness. One of the women had left to gather up the doctor, Cause of Uli stating it may be wise. Uli sensed there was something wrong. The talking Ilia's mother was doing was slightly off. It took the Doctor and the village women to return two hours. by then the Doctor who just looked and check her out assumed that it was just a normal birth, that the baby was just on its way. Uli then voiced her concern. "I am not sure Doctor. I was there when she gave birth to Ilia and she never spoke in such tongue before."  
"Now, now, there is nothing to get all concern. each birth is known to be different. this one is a stubborn one. if time comes to it. I will do what is needed. As for now. let nature do its thing." Uli was put off by the dismissal of her worries. She just sat By The woman and took her hand. She frowned in not trusting this doctors look over and claiming it as nothing. She remember miscarrying a child once, in the early years of her life with Rusl. That was so long ago. The Doctor had told her the child would come in due time, but then she awoke one night to go to the bathroom just find she miscarried her child. She had never felt so much pain and feeling like she was a horrible mother. that she would never bare a child ever. She almost envied the other village women, that was until by chance her Husband and herself were thrust into parenthood of a four-year boy, as whom everyone knew was link. His story about his parents was complicated and thus no one talked about it. but they treated him like their own son.  
AS the day and then long into the night wore on The contractions came on stronger and stronger however he behavior just grew stranger and the doctor still dismissing it bothered Uli. The other women could tell by how snappy Uli got toward the doctor about his choice to ignore that this women needed help. Mayor Bo was starting to pace in his wrestling room as he heard his wife screams grow louder and stranger. he felt something wasn't right. When finally his wife went into labor, the screams only got worst. almost so painful he had to cover his ears and pray everything would go right. In the other room. Ilia's mother gripped Uli's hand tightly. as one of the lady had a hot towel ready as the child started down. However when the child came out, things were not right with it, it was too small, and looked fairly under developed. The other villager looked up over at Uli. Giving her a look of concern. "ma'am, it's a baby boy." Uli, felt Ilia's mother's hand go limp, it was then the doctor got up in shock. She looked paler, like not a normal pale, a grey pale. He bent over her. and place his face to her mouth. She wasn't breathing, and the baby wasn't crying yet, as the other woman villager was doing all she could to admit a cry from the baby. That was when Bo came to the door. The ladies looked at each other and sadness seem to wash over them. this was so unreal. Uli got up and then lashed out at the doctor in anger and tear. "YOU KILLED HER. YOU DIDN"T LISTEN TO ME." she screaming in a fit tears and rage. Mayor Bo ran to the bed side and took his wife's hand seeing the state at which he knew wasn't good. and he let out a cry himself. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." He cried, in a way of broken hearted man would cry. He looked over at the other women whom were desperately trying to get the baby to still respond. The child was so small, and he could tell from then that even the child wasn't even alive. He looked over at the doctor. "Get out of my house now. Never come back. I am sure by the time all of Hyrule hears of what you have done, you will be out as a fraud of a doctor. you are suppose to know when things are wrong." He howled at the man. The doctor cowered from the much larger mayor Bo. "I am sorry sir, your wife was too weak for this one." The doctor was trying to say. "NO, This can't be, she delivered Ilia just fine, how is it a woman who gives birth one time can't handle the other." He barked, fighting back his tears once again. he grabbed a hold of the doctors clothes and sobbed hard into him. "I dunno, mayor, just she..." He was then interrupted By Uli "no you fool you didn't listen when I said there was something wrong, you killed a woman when we could of saved her."  
Mayor looked over at Uli. Then back at the Doctor. He was so angry at the Doctor. "GET OUT!" he yelled. with that the doctor left, the mayor dropped to his knees and keeled over sobbing into the floor. Uli knlet by him and rubbed His back, all the ladies felt great sadness. Not only had he lost his wife. there was nothing they could do, the baby had been lost as well. That night was not going to be one of rest, just filled with sadness. "p-please don't tell Ilia yet." Bo said in his sadness. "let me be to my wife and child, and we shall figure out the next step later on. Keep Ilia with you till things are more calm. I do not wish my Only Daughter to see her mother like this. I won't her to remember her for her best moments." Uli understood and noded. The other women did their best to clean things up, and wrapped the child up in a blanket, and let mayor Bo to himself with his wife and dead child. While they all left to go home in sadness.  
Uli came home, quietly, she closed the door. Rusl had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked over where she saw Ilia snuggled up close to Link. She smiled softly and then went to the loo, where she cleaned herself up, before allowing herself to cry for the first time since the event. Rusl woke hearing sounds coming from the loo. he slowly got up and looked down at the children. He then made his way to the Loo where he found his wife crying. He came over and wrapped his arms. In a soft whisper," She didn't make it." Shocked filled his face. He then held her. and rocked her till she had gotten tired. and fell asleep. He then carried her too their room where he let her rest. He then walked out where the children were sleeping. he looked down at Ilia and felt a great sadness that Ilia now was left with no mother. He knew she'd find out the next day and It was going to be the worst day of her six-year old life. a child at that age should never hear that someone they care and loved...died.  
The next Morning Rusl and Uli were busy about the house making food. The Coffee small woke Link up, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. finding himself in his bed, Ilia apparently not there. however when he came down from where he slept he saw her sleep on the couch. She then herself stirred awake. They all four were sitting at the table. Uli tried to wear a brave and happy look on her face. however Link could sense in the air, something wasn't right. "so when am I going to see ma'ma and baby." Ilia asked as she was about to put some egg in her mouth. Uli and Rusl looked at each other and then back at Ilia. "well, un..." Link Looked down. Rusl saw Link was picking up on the sadness. "Well Ilia, uh. Last night The heavenly Goddesses came down and took your mother to a better place." Rusl tried explaining. Ilia shook her head in defiance. "NO, I want to see Ma'ma Now!" Link looked at he angered look on Ilia's face as she had once again crossed her arms. Uli let out a heavy sigh, about to break once again. "Dear, Last night. You mother couldn't handle the birth of your baby brother. and she has passed on, into another realm." Tears started Pricking at Ilia's eyes. Link watched as she did everything she could possibly do to fight her tears. "Nu uh, she is fine. No one died giving birth to amazing things." She cried. tears streaming down her face She got up and was running to the door. Link leaped out from the chair and grabbed her. she tried pushing him away, but his grip grew tighter as he wrapped his arms around her and Ilia just let out a cry no parents or anyone want hear from a child. "Ma' maaaaa..." Link She slumped into his arms and cried harder. her face turning red. Uli and Rusl looked at each other feeling so helpless. They both knew nothing would comfort this child, in the loss of their mother. Link Just sat there on the ground holding Ilia quietly as she sobbed continuously into him. to the point to wore herself out and fell asleep, with tears still streaming down her soft face. He knew from that day forth things would be different, and he would do anything to make sure she would never ever have to endure such pains again of loss of anything. Rusland Ulia sat By Link seeing him fight his own will not to feel that sadness, but that he sat there with this look that Rusl knew was a look his father wore. He knew then there was something more to Link then just who he was and That Link was going to be something one day. it just wasn't written in time. He Rubbed Link's back gently as he watched at the small quiet boy hold her, in a fit of anger over what happened. "sometimes my boy. these things happen." Link Looked over at Uli and then Rusl. "well... I will do whatever it takes to never see her hurt this much ever again."

Fin.


End file.
